Amaya the Dhampoi
by OsuwariKawaii
Summary: A teenager named Amaya isn't Moroi nor dhampir. She has Eddie as her boyfriend but soon thinks she has feelings for Christian. A Strigoi attack soon shows how much they mean to each other. Rated T for language.
1. Call it whatever you want

**I just hope you like it. I don't own Vampire Academy or the other books in the saga. A quick run-through of the character. She's a sixteen year old girl who isn't dhampir nor Moroi. She has the elemental powers like a Moroi, but instead of one, she has three, fire, water, and spirit. But she has the strength of a dhampir, so please enjoy.**

I awoke to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, groaning as I hit the _Alrm. off_ button. Back to another day of St. Vladimirs school for vampires. Yipee.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of the coziness of my bed, searching for some clothes to wear. I decided to go with a green and black tank-top with a black shawl draped over my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with white and black tennis shoes.

"Hey, hurry up Amaya," called a voice from outside my door. One of the Moroi princesses, Vasilisa, but everyone except the mentors and principle called her Lissa.

"Hold on," I called back, running to my mirror and yanking the brush through my hair. I put on a bit of light blue eyeshadow on to make my sapphire blue eyes more noticable. A bit of deotergent and I was ready, rushing out my dorm and closing the door.

"You really need to set your alarm for an earlyer time," Lissa said. I just crossed my arms and chuckled.

"I make it on time don't I?" I asked her. She nodded, laughing herself. We stopped infront of Rose's dorm, hearing snoring, "Rose, you up?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah," Rose called back. I chuckled, she just woke up. A few moments she came out the door, and I noticed a new bandage on the back of her neck.

"More Strigoi?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but only one," she pouted.

"Be proud, one of those damn things are hard to kill," I told her with a smile. Rose just grumbled something and walked off. Lissa and I followed, me unfortunatly having to go to culinary science with Christian. Oh joy.

"Amaya," Eddie called from the intersection I was about to walk through.

"Hi Eddie," I greeted, kissing his cheek. We had been going out even before his best friend, Mason, had been killed by Strigoi. He was only seventeen, about half a year older than I was. Eddie chuckled, apparently what I do amuses him.

"Oh, damn. I gotta go," he said, separating himself from me, turning and walking off. He called over his shoulders, "love you."

"Love you too," I called back, rushing to class. The mentor had just called my name when I walked in the door, "here."

"Okay, now sit down," she said, waving for me to sit next to Christian. Again, oh joy. I sat next to him, looking at the mentor, sighing as we went over how to make gumdrop cookies.

While she was talking to the class, I was thinking about a name for my species. I tried Morir, but that sounded incredibly stupid. I could imagine walking up to someone saying, 'Hi, my name is Amaya, the Morir,' and them cracking up. When I finally came out of my mind, I saw people working on their cookies, so I started as well. I began to slice the fruit slice gumdrops when Alberta called me.

"Amaya, may I speak with you?" she asked, poking her head from the doorway. I nodded, wiping my hands with a paper towel and joining her in the hall.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked, shutting the door.

"This coming event, the field test, you will be assigned as a Guardian," she explained. I nodded, but it figured. Though I was also partially Moroi-and a Moroi princess at that- I also was partially dhampir. Plus, it seemed they were a tad short on Guardians.

"Yes ma'am," I said as she turned to leave. Jeez, people can really annoy you. I went back into the classroom to finish my cookies, since I wasn't even halfway through with them.

"So what did she want?" Christian asked, passing behind be with a bowl.

"Nothing in particular. All she said was that I'm going to be a Guardian during the field event," I told him, continuing with the gumdrops. As I cut, I noticed how Christian was staring at me. When I glanced at him, I was an idiot to keep cutting, and accidently cut my finger, "Oh, damn it."

Christian was getting a wet paper towel as soon as I had said 'Oh' and was pressing it on my bleeding finger.

**Christian's POV**

I was staring at Amaya, not really knowing why. She glanced at me and cut her finger, dropping the knife.

"Oh, damn it," she muttered, putting her finger to her mouth. I got up, wetting a paper towel and pressing her finger to it. She looked at me with surprise, and I noticed my hand on hers.


	2. Strigoi Attack

**Yay! Chapter two! I don't own Vampire Academy, so don't ask! I hope you enjoy. R&R (not the alcoholic drink)! Oh, and another thing, I was stupid enough to not save my document on Chpt 1, so most of it was cut off. I am so sorry for my only reviewer that you hadn't gotten to read the rest of it. I apologize! Please don't think bad of me! The words in italics are the last bits of Chapter one, because as I said before, I was stupid and didn't save the progress of my story and it was cut off.**

___ Blushing slightly, I lifted my hand from hers. Damn her skin was soft. Wait, what am I thinking? She's clearly with Eddie, I've seen them kiss, but why was I so envious of him? I was with Lissa, but I couldn't help but stare at her during class._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked._

_ "Yeah, all I need is a band-aid," she said, removing her finger from the paper towel and searching the drawers for a bandage. When she finally found one, she unwrapped it and wound it around her finger, continuing her work. I sighed, not knowing why. I didn't like her, I didn't love her. She was only my friend, but in the back of my mind, there were different emotions._

_**Amaya's POV**_

___I continue my cookies after the finger thing, starting the batter after finishing the gumdrops and putting them to the side. Sighing, I placed the amount of salt the recipe needed, not knowing why I sighed._

_ The bell rang right as I took the batch out of the oven, setting them on a plate. Next, was lessons with Rose's mentor, Dimitri. I walked in, removing my shawl and tossing it on a bench._

_ "Welcome, Amaya," he greeted. I just nodded, wondering what we were going to do._

_ "Whaddya got for me today old man?" I asked. He seemed somewhat offended when I said 'old man', which made me chuckle._

_ "Laps," he said. I nodded, jogging to the track and stretching. Sighing, I spread my legs a little, bending over and wrapping an arm around each of them._

_ "I see you," I called, looking at him from my position. Unlike Rose, I only had a brother-sister relationship with him. He just rolled his eyes, motioning for me to hurry up. _

_ After I finished my stretches, Dimitri got a stopwatch as I walked to the starting point of the track._

_ "Go," he said, pressing the button. I took off, wanting to get my usual three laps in faster than last time. Once I finished the first one, I picked up the pace, following the tip Dimitri had given me. Take the first lap easy, then gradually get faster with each lap so you don't tire yourself out so quickly._

_ "Damn," I shouted as I tripped. I was fortunate to not fall, so I kept going. Today was not my day. The second lap was easy enough, it would have been easier if I hadn't tripped, but it was good enough._

_ "One more lap," Dimitri said, but it sounded like a blur, if you could hear a blur._

_ I picked up the pace, shooting a B-line. My lungs were burning, but I didn't care, if I could finish, I would be happy. My feet faulted as I felt my shoe fly off. Well damn. Life can be a bitch, can't it? Soon the other one flew off, leaving me in my socks._

_ After both shoes were gone, I wanted to finish faster, so I forced my legs to go faster than I thought possible. Once I finished, I retrieved my shoes, tugging them on. Dimitri tossed me a Dasani water bottle, and I opened it and chugged it down._

_ I looked at my time, 58.03. That's three seconds faster than my fastest time. Grinning, I sat down on a bench, using a towel to wipe my face. Once I got over my exhaustion, I noticed I still had an hour and a half left._

_ "Dimitri, let's see how strong I am," I suggested, getting up. He nodded, walking over to a padded area. I followed, almost bouncing with energy now. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, asking tauntingly, "Whatcha got, old man?"_

_ "This," he said, smirking. He jumped at me, swinging an arm at my face. I caught it, swinging my leg and kicking his side._

_ "Your tricks are so old," I complained, punching him in the cheek._

_ "I'd like to see you do be- oof," he said, but getting cut off when my foot made contact with his stomach._

_ "That good enough?" I asked, jumping when he made a move to trip me. He didn't answer, I guess he was too concentrated._

_ We both jumped when the bell rang, making me laugh that somethings could even make Dimitri startled. I got my shawl, draped it over my shoulders, and heading to next class._

_ The rest of the day went by in a blur, even lunch. When I went to the lounge where usually no one was, I was surprised to see Eddie there. He was sitting on the couch, reading some history book._

_ "Glad to see you survived the day," he called over his shoulder._

_ "You know it," I told him, walking over and sitting next to him. He shut his book, setting it on the coffee table and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I relaxed, replaying the shoe incident in my head and unwillingly giggling._

_ "What's so funny?" he demanded._

_ "Nothing, just both of my shoes flew off of my feet while I was running," I said, giggling even more. Eddie laughed, murmering somthing about only I could do something like that. I was compleatly oblivious that Christian was right outside the door, staring at me._

_**Christian's POV**_

___I stood at the doorway, staring at Amaya._

_ "What's so funny?" Eddie demanded when he heard Amaya giggling._

_ "Nothing, just both of my shoes flew off my feet while running," she replied, thus giggling more. I sighed, though very silently._

_ "Only you could do something like that," Eddie murmered, though I had to listen closely to hear it. Damn, what was with me lately? Why the hell do I do this? I sighed, walking to my dorm._

_ I hated doing this to myself, besides, I'm with Lissa and I love her. Amaya's with Eddie and loves him, so I don't know why I do this. Was it the way she's always to class right when her name is called? Or is it just because I'm phyco? Whichever it is, I will never know._

_ I opened the door, walking in and shutting it behind me and sailing onto my bed. Fiddling with my Ipod, I got the earbuds in my ears and turned the music up loud, closing my eyes._

_**Rose's POV**_

___Damn it, I know what's going on with Christian, but why the hell don't I beat some sense into him? Lissa has noticed it too, when those two were hanging out, I'd get confusion and somewhat sadness from the bond._

_ I wish I knew what Christian was thinking... Lissa thought from the bond. I nodded, knowing Lissa wouldn't know my reaction. I bet I'm still in deep shit from my Strigoi killing... and Mason's death. If he wasn't such an idiot... if he would have just listened! But no! He had to try to be the hero and get himself killed!_

_ "Mason you idiot!" I screamed, not meaning to._

_ I buried my face in my pillow, feeling the case become wet from tears. I also screamed in my pillow, but it came out as a semi-loud 'MMMPH!'_

_ "Rose?" Lissa called from my dorm room. I got up, opening the door and letting her in. Immediatly she saw my red rimmed eyes and concern was surging from the bond. "Rose, what happened?"_

_ "It's nothing, just thinking about Mason," I told her, rubbing my eyes with my arm. "He was an idiot."_

_ "It wasn't your fault," she soothed. I nodded, still feeling guilty._

_**Amaya's POV**_

___It was getting pretty close to cerfew, so I decided to head up to my room. I figured I might as well visit Christian, sinse I heard him sigh and walk away._

_ "Christian, open up," I called, knocking on his dorm room door. When I didn't hear anything, I knocked harder. "Christian open the God damn door before I kick it in!"_

_**Christian's POV**_

___I heard knocking on my door but it was faint._

_ "Christian, it's me," I heard Amaya call from outside the door. I turned the volume up, trying to block the sound out. When the knocking got louder, I turned my Ipod off. "Christian open the God damn door before I kick it in!"_

_ I groaned and got up, tossing my Ipod on the bed. Opening the door, I saw Amaya glaring and her leg raised, ready to kick the door in._

_ "Whaddya want?" I asked, ready to slam the door in her face._

_ "Why the hell were you just standing outside the lounge?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, but she put her foot inbetween the door and the doorframe. "Answer me, damn it."_

_ "I don't really know, so give it a rest," I semi-shouted._

_ "I don't believe you," she said, and I heard the light thud of her head resting on the door. "Just tell me."_

_ "It... it's none of your buisness," I said, but opening the door and letting her in. "But my question is... why are you here?"_

_ "That's none of your buisness," she answered mockingly. "We could possibly work on your compulsion. It sucks."_

_ I shrugged, my compulsion always sucked. Big whoop._

_ "I guess." I sat on my bed, her sitting in the wooden chair._

_ "Besides, I need to work on my own. Mine isn't that much better than yours," she smirked, looking me strait in the eye. "Slap yourself."_

_ My vision became more of a blur. She was using compulsion, but seriously? Slapping myself? Soon enough, my body didn't cooperate and my arm lifted, my hand making contact with a cheek. After that, I broke free from the compulsion and looked in her eyes, trying my best to use compulsion._

_ "Let me try something easy. Stretch your arms," I said, not thinking of anything else. Her eyes looked dazed, and her arms raised a little, but then her eyes snapped back and arms dropped. Damn._

_ "No offence, but you fucking suck," she said, laughing._

_ "None taken," I sighed._

_**Amaya's POV**_

_ Jeez, I never knew a Moroi who couldn't even make someone stretch. I glanced over at his clock, seeing it was cerfew._

_ "Oh, damn," I said, almost falling facefirst out of my chair. I rushed out of his room, opening my door and almost literally flying onto my bed. Now that I was in the safety of my dorm, I got up and put on some clothes to sleep in, taking off my current clothes and putting on a spandex T-shirt and spandex shorts. Ah, the comfort of almost plastic clothing._

_ I couldn't help but look out the window and see that the sun had gone compleatly down, but I noticed three figures moving. One looked right at me, it was a man. He had very pale skin and... holy shit. He was a Strigoi._

I had to alert the others, but I needed proof. I had no cameras, so I couldn't photograph them. Damn! Damn it all! I slowly backed away from the window, and the Strigoi man came bursting through it. I let out an ear piercing scream, which would have sounded like hell to other dhampirs and the Strigoi himself.

"Shut up," he barked, grabbing my neck, apparantly trying to rend me unconcious. I smirked, I was a fire user, or at least as I was aware of. I gripped his arm, feeling fire igniting. He yelped and threw me against a wall, making me hit my head.

"Rose! Eddie! Anyone!" I shrieked, glancing at the door. The Strigoi walked closer to me, showing his fangs. I tried as best as I could to make myself smaller or something but to no avail, so I tried to use the 'help button' or, screaming. "Strigoi! Strigoi!"

**Christian's POV**

"Strigoi! Strigoi!" I heard Amaya schreech. Jeez, she can sure scream loud. Nontheless, if a Strigoi was in the school, it needed to be taken care of. I rushed out of my room, despite me only in pajama pants.

I wasn't alone in rushing to Amaya's dorm, Dimitri was soon at my side, stake ready.

"Do ya think maybe Amaya should get one of those?" I asked him, running ahead of him.

"Not until she graduates," he muttered. I nodded, kicking the door in like she had threatened to do so a few minutes ago. A male Strigoi had his fangs poised over her neck, restraining her.

"Move and I snap her pretty little neck," he threatened. I froze, not knowing why. Dimitri did as well, though it was his job to protect Moroi.

"Get your damn face away from me," Amaya muttered, bringing her hand back and bringing it across his face. She then locked eyes with him, I'm supposing for compulsion. "Stay still."

Damn, she was dancing with the devil, trying to compulse a Strigoi. His eyes glazed over, becoming dazed. He became still, still in a daze.

Amaya got behind him, jumping on him and snapping his neck, along with ripping it clean off.

"That's one _molnija _mark for me," she said triumphetly. Dimitri stared at her in astonishment, as did I.

"Holy shit," I breathed. "Amaya, you just compulsed a fucking _Strigoi_. That's almost impossible."

"Holy hell, she did?" Rose asked from behind me.

**Amaya's POV**

"Holy shit," Christian said breathlessly. "Amaya, you just compulsed a fucking _Strigoi_. That's almost impossible."

"Holy hell, she did?" Rose asked, walking from behind Christian. I nodded, but now there was no time for gawking and such, Strigoi were on the loose.

"Well, now isn't the time and place, more Strigoi are coming," I said, pushing Dimitri aside and rushing to the Elementary wing of St. Vlad's.

"Hello Amaya," greeted one of the third grade teachers.

"Get every student in a windowless room, Strigoi are running through the school," I said urgently. She looked at me in disbelief for a moment, but then nodded and turned to gather all the students.

"Damn dhampoi," another Strigoi said behind me. Dhampoi? What the hell was a dhampoi?

I locked eyes with him, trying to get the compulsion going.

"Stay still," I ordered. His eyes glazed over, going into a daze. He froze, and I smirked, though feeling exhausted and... kinda depressed. I leapt at him, snapping his neck and ripping his head off.

"Dhampoi," another one muttered, yanking me away from the one I had killed and shoving me against a wall. It was a woman, men were getting old. Her fangs penetrated my neck, making my head spin. Damn endorphins. She was drawing my blood, I could tell by how weak my body was becoming. And why the hell was all of the Strigoi calling me a 'dhampoi'? My depression was leaving me, and I was glad for that. Shit, now my body was going limp, and the damn endorphins were making me uncapable of moving. Double shit.

"Tell me this, why do you call me 'dhampoi'?" I asked. She removed her fangs from my neck, smirking.

"That is what you are. Dhampir nor Moroi, so you are a dhampoi," she answered, continuing on with her work with my blood.

She let out a blood curdling scream-partially because she had blood in her mouth-then her eyes went blank and she fell. Rose stood there, pulling a silver stake out of the Strigoi. I seemed high from the endorphins, but tried to stay up.

"Holy shi- whooa," I began, but then became woozy and swayed. I kind of wished the Strigoi would suck out her endophins, but hell no.

"We gotta get you someplace safe," Rose said, grunting as she tossed me over her shoulder. God help me.

"Amaya... is she- what the- holy shit," Eddie's voice was blurred, and I slipped off of Rose's shoulder, falling on the floor.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Go protect the young ones."

"No, I won't leave you in this weak state," argued Eddie, Rose saying the same.

"Go you fucking idiots," I shouted.

**Rose's POV**

"Go you fucking idiots," Amaya shouted. I just looked at her, oblivious to Christian behind me.

"She's right, you two go, I'll stay with her," Christian said, which made me jump. I looked at him, his light blue eyes were sincere, so I nodded, swiftly jogging to the room where the young children were.

"Oh, Rose. Please keep the children safe," one of my old teachers said. I nodded, readying my oh-so kindly provided silver stake.

**Christian's POV**

It took a while for Eddie to agree to leave, but he eventually left. I looked at the dopey Amaya, she seemed so fragile.

"Why?" she asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why did you choose to stay with me?"

"That's none of you buisness," I said, sitting next to her. I felt her chuckle next to me, and to my surprise, she had placed her hand on mine.

"Thank you," she said. I nodded, placing an arm around her.

**Amaya's POV**

"Thank you," I said, fighting the dizzyness. When he placed his arm around me, it just felt right. Something that just didn't happen when Eddie did. My depression was starting to fade too, but why?

"I need to tell you something, but even I couldn't understand it at first," he murmered. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure why, but I love you," he said. I gasped, knowing I felt the same way. "Oh God, I probalby sound like an idiot."

"You don't," I whispered. I said a mental prayer that the endorphins were wearing off. "I feel the same way."

He looked down at me, bringing his face down...

**Bwahahaha! Again, I apologize for the chapter getting cut off short :(. Thank you AMBullard and MyVampireLover for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't own anythin', just my computer, my brain, and creativity. Oh, and my limbs, 'cause I kinda need those to type so yeah... Again, thank you AMBullard and MyVampireLover for reviewing and I hope everyone enjoys my Fanfic!**


	3. More Strigoi!

**Chapter three! Again, thank you for reading up until this point. Also, if you want to become a character in this Fanfic, just let me know and I'll make you a character. Just tell me if you want to be a dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi, human, or hell, even dhampoi. So yeah, let me know and I'll make sure you become a character. If you want to make your own name, then tell me in the review, if you don't care, I'll make one for you. Oh! Also tell me if you are a boy or girl, so I don't have to guess and offend you. Anyways, **_**to the story!**_

_He looked down at me, bringing his face down..._

I felt my heart thudding in my chest, again, nothing I've ever felt with Eddie. I didn't know why I blurted it out, I didn't even know I loved him then... but being in his presence, it felt right. God, I'm so confused.

"Whoa, wait, what the hell am I doing?" he asked himself, looking down in shame and somewhat guilt. I snapped back to reality, the school was under attack by the Strigoi. Who was the fucking idiot who first became a Strigoi, then told all of his buddies? Damn, for a moment, I thought he was actually going to kiss me. Guess it was the adrenalin (A/N I dunno how to spell it).

"It's okay, don't blame yourself," I said, getting up. I held out a hand to help him up. "C'mon, we gotta go kick some Strigoi ass."

He took my hand, pulling himself up. Christian nodded, following me outside, where hell was being let loose. I glanced nervously at my hand, which he was still holding after I had let him up.

"There seems to be at least five hundred of 'em!" someone exclaimed. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_! I turned around and gasped as I saw a Strigoi sneak up behind Christian.

"Stay still Christian," I said urgently, using my magic to create a fire ball. It looked wierd though, it had a tint of gold and white in it. Shrugging slightly, I threw the fire at the Strigoi, seeing it engulfed in it. He let out a scream, but soon turning to ash.

"Look out," Christian said urgently, pushing me out of the way of an incoming bullet. When we landed, he was on top of me, gazing into my eyes. Holy shit.

**Christian's POV**

"Look out," I said, nearly flying into Amaya. I pushed her out of the way of a bullet coming her way, us landing on the floor. But I just stayed there, gazing into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I felt the thudding of her heart, or maybe it was mine. I was such an idiot, falling for her when I had already been out with Lissa for God knows how long.

"Ch-Christian," she breathed. I noticed how my hips where on hers, feeling embarassed. But my body didn't respond to the mental shout I let out. Another bullet made me get up, helping her up as well.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have stayed that long," I stuttered. She looked a bit flustered, looking away before I could apparently see anything that was evident on her face. Jeez.

"L-let's go be-before the Strigoi start flooding us," Amaya suggested, but then her shoulders slumped. I looked around, shit. Apparently Strigoi were already flooding us. Great, just so damn great!

"Guess we gotta fight these fuckers off," I said, getting fire balls ready. She did the same, ready for a fight. "Ready when you are."

"On the count of three," she called over her shoulders, us going back-to-back (A/N sorry if it sounds cheesy...).

"One..." I mumbled.

"Two..." Amaya said a little louder.

"_Three!_" we both shouted, throwing all our fire at them. One by one they burned and went to ash. I felt sorry for the custodian, but in the situation we were in, that didn't really matter.

Amaya stopped dead after we had finished what we thought all of them. I followed her gaze, jaw dropping slightly. God fucking damn.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I had writer's block. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, like I said, if ya wanna be a character, tell me ya do, tell me you're gender (boy or girl), and if ya want, the name you want, or let me figure one out. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and if I can ask, if you like it, recomend this to a friend. Please. Anyways, peace out, and please review!**


	4. Retreat For Now

**Yay! Chapter four! You know I make these for you, my readers and reviewers. If my suspence is pissing you off, I'm sorry. Big fricken whoop. Don't I always say who did it in the next chaper? So why is there a problem? Anyways, I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does, so yeah. Please review and enjoy!**

_Amaya stopped dead after we had finished what we thought all of them. I followed her gaze, jaw dropping slightly. God fucking damn._

Dimitri stood there, gripping rose by the hair. We are in a shit-ton of trouble.

"Dimitri..." Amaya said, voice trailing off.

"Holy shit," I breathed, still not quite believing what I was seeing.

"Amaya... Christian... get away," Rose groaned. Something in me snapped, she might have treated me like shit, but God damn it, she was my friend.

"Christian," Amaya said strongly. "Stay back."

I looked at her, not understanding what she was meaning. She walked up the small stairwell, stopping right infront of Dimitri.

"No you idiot," Rose told her, fighting against her mentor's hand.

"Let Rose go," Amaya demanded, but I could only see her back. Dimitri dropped Rose, but then pushed Amaya down the stairs, making her just lay on the floor.

"A-Amaya," I breathed, once again. Walking over there, Rose was looking at Dimitri in disbelief. I kneeled beside Amaya, pressing two fingers against her neck. She had a slow pulse, but she was alive.

**Amaya's POV**

I felt Christian lift his fingers from the base of my neck, but then footsteps raced down the flight of stairs. Dimitri was coming.

"Chistian," I mumbled, reaching a hand up and lightly placing in his right cheek. His warm hand overlapped mine, and I felt safe once more. Cold, hard arms were placed around my neck and stomach, pulling me from Christian.

"You will make me most respected," Dimitri said, tightening his arms everytime I kicked or wiggled. "They say you've been most wanted in the Strigoi world, even more than Vasilisa. You should be proud."

"Let go of me," I choked, restraining against his arms. I felt his body tremble in laughter, apparently amused by my efforts. Feeling stupid that I didn't realize this before, he had gone Strigoi. God fucking damn it!

"So you brought the dhampoi," an excited and yet annoyed voice praised. I could hear the smile in his voice. Okay, now being called 'the dhampoi' or just 'dhampoi' is really starting to piss me off extremly.

"My name is not 'the dhampoi'," I began, putting hatred into every word. "My fucking name is Amaya Reylanera (A/N I totally made that up. It doesn't mean anything. I don't even know if it's Russian or not, 'cause most of these names are Russian so I don't know)."

"Shut up," Dimitri barked, bringing his arm from my stomach and hitting the side of my head, making me fly into another fucking Strigoi. These mother fuckers are like cocharoaches!

"Shit!" I exclaimed as another fucking Strigoi gripped my neck. Soon I grinned, throwing a ball of fire at the Strigoi gripping me. He instinctivly released me, screaming like a fucking monkey, literally running around, waving his arms in the air.

"_Amaya,_" I heard Lissa's muffled voice call from the culinary science room.

"Lissa!" I exclaimed again (A/N she exclaims alot doesn't she?), busting in the door of the class room. Another Strigoi had her fangs poised over Lissa, threatening to bit her.

"One move and she's done," she laughed.

"Lissa, try to compulse her, I'll help you out," I ordered. She looked at me like I was crazy, but then locked eyes with the Strigoi.

"Decapitate yourself," she ordered.

"Decapitate yourself, _now_," I said, feeling a slight burning sensation from using compulsion. The Strigoi released Lissa, grabbing a cake knife. In one quick motion, the Strigoi's head was rolling around on the tile floor, her body falling. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here."

"Sounds good to me," she said, heading for the door. My dhampir instincts kicked in.

"Don't, Dimitri is right outside that door, waiting for us to stupidly walk out of here," I warned.

"Retreat for now, it's clear they know what they're doing," Dimitri called, and I heard many footsteps rush out.

Rose raced in here, jaw dropping when she saw the headless body holding a cake knife. Her attention then snapped to us, kneeling next to the terrified Lissa.

I didn't realize it until now, but my heart was racing. Thank you, God.

"Where did they go?" Rose asked, glancing around nervously for the Strigoi.

"They retreated," I informed her. "Wait, how the fuck did you end up with Dimitri when you should have been with the younger ones?"

"Oh, uh, about that..." she said uncomfortably.

"Shit, you most likely lost your virginity. Didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"Now's not the time!" Rose exclaimed, clearly flustered. I got up, walking out. To where, hell, I don't know.

"Amaya!" Christian called once I was at the top of the stairs. I looked at him, relaxing.

"Christian," I said, hugging him once he got close enough. I looked up at him, feeling my heart thud once again as his head lowered down.

Our lips met, and I melted into his arms (A/N he had placed his arms around her).

"Holy shit," I heard Rose breathe. "Wait until Lissa finds out."

**Tada! I know it's short, but oh well. Okay, as I promised AMBullard, I would name the sequel in this chapter. I will not start it until I finish this one, so yeah. No one wants to be a character! Please, review and become a character if you like! Remember, species, gender, and name if you want to make your own! I disclaim all rights to VA. Okay, the name of the sequel will be **_**Fun in the Summer Sun**_**, so watch for it when I fisnish AtD!**


	5. Wait 'Till Lissa Finds Out

**Gr. I am too impatiant! I'm sorry, but my fingers are literally itching to type.:( But Chapter five! Any other participants in this fic and the next will be included, maybe not soon, but they will. And thank you to AMBullard, for being a loyal reader and reviewer! I hope I can make another funny line. I don't own VA, so the FF runners better not give me any shit.**

**AMBullard: Yes, I do think Dimitri is a dick. **_**The cocharoaches...**_

_"Holy shit," I heard Rose breathe. "Wait until Lissa finds out."_

"Wait until Lissa finds what out?" Lissa's voice chimed. God fucking damn shit.

"Well, uh," Christian said uneasily, separating from me. We are in a shit-ton of trouble.

"You... you..." Lissa said, her pale face becoming red.

"If anyone is at fault, it's me. I was the one who lead him to do that..." I admitted. She glared at me, walking over and bitch-slapping me. "Ow... guess I deserved that. Damn you slap hard."

I rubbed my cheek.

"Well I guess you and Christian are together now," Lissa sighed.

"_Apparently,_" Eddie snapped behind me. Shit. But it was most likely destined to happen.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Okay, we've had enough excitement tonight. Students, go to your dorms immediatly," the principle nearly screeched through the innercom. Thank you Lord.

I swiftly fled to my room, placing an unused sheet over the broken window. Falling onto my bed, I placed two fingers to my mouth, remembering every detail of the short kiss Christian and I shared. Damn, I was pathetic. At least the God damn cocharoaches are nearly entirely exterminated. I hate bugs...

**I know, again. Too damn short. But I am exhausted. I went to Lake Nasworthy and my shoulders hurt like hell because of damn sunburns. I'm still offering a character spot! Remember, once this Fanfic is done, watch for **_**Fun in the Summer Sun**_**. I don't own anything, except the essentials, brain, limbs, computer, creativity, eyes. I'm glad those who read like what they see. :)**

"Holy hell," I muttered.


	6. Holy Shit

**Okay, I'm bored out of my **_**mind**_** so I went ahead and did Chapter six. Hope you enjoy it, and I don't own VA for the, hell I dunno, maybe fourth time? So you Fanfiction runners better not give me any shit the way Youtube does. Anyways, R&R**

_I swiftly fled to my room, placing an unused sheet over the broken window. Falling onto my bed, I placed two fingers to my mouth, remembering every detail of the short kiss Christian and I shared. Damn, I was pathetic. At least the God damn cocharoaches are nearly entirely exterminated. I hate bugs..._

I again woke to the annoying beep that me alarm clock let out, demanding me to wake up. I nearly smashed the contraption, just wanting it to shut up.

"Amaya, hurry the hell up," Lissa called from my door.

"Okay," I called back, taking off what served as my pajamas through the night. I hooked a laced black bra onto my back, placing the straps on my shoulders, throwing the spandex clothing into a basket of clothes I had to wash tonight. "Oh, _shit._"

I had just realized that today we were getting our Moroi. Groaning, I slipped on something comfortable, grey sweatpants and loose long-sleeve shirt. Yanking a brush through my tangled hair, I applied my usual light blue eyeshadow, rushing out the door.

"It's okay," Lissa said beside me, which made me slightly jump.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's okay if you're with Christian, I was going to break up with him later. Eddie and I are together now," she explained. Okay, this is fucked up. So Lissa and I pretty much traded boyfriends? What... the... _fuck_?

"'Kay," was all I could say. I walked to culinary science, more like a fast walk, minus the hip swinging.

"Amaya Reylanera," the mentor called.

"Here," I said, quickly walking to my seat.

"Uh-huh," she said, checking my name off. I sat in my chair, nervously glancing at Christian.

**Christian's POV**

I could tell Amaya was looking at me, but I didn't return the look. What I did was unexcusable. But... ah hell, I don't know.

"Behind you," Amaya said plainly, passing behind me. I moved forward so I wouldn't get in her way, but something about the way she said 'behind you' bugged me.

Sighing, I just started the dish we were making, wishing for the day to end. I was about to pick up the ground meat when a bowl fell on the ground.

"I got it," I said as I bent down to pick it up.

"No, it's okay," argued Amaya.

"You are too stubborn, you know that?" I asked, picking up the bowl. I heard an annoyed sigh, but ignored it and set the bowl on the table (A/N I feel like I should say 'the bowl' instead of just the bowl).

"I know," she replied, grabbing her bowl and washing it. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the meat. I put it in a pan, flattening it and adding spice and herbs.

Damn, the bell had rang right when I had placed the soon-to-be meatloaf in the oven.

"Damn bowl," I muttered. I shut off the oven, dumping the meat in the garbage. Amaya giggled slightly, apparently at my frustration. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she sighed, walking out the door. I soon followed, remembering what I had heard her and Eddie talk about in the lounge.

"Christian Ozera, may I speak to you?" a voice unfamilier to me asked. I looked at whoever spoke, seeing a Moroi woman in formal clothing.

"Sure. What 'bout?" I asked, shrugging.

"I know you are in love with the dhampoi," she said. I raised an eyebrow at that, what the fucking hell was a dhampoi?

"The... dhampoi? Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Princess Reylanera," she replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Princess_ Reylanera?"

"Yes, the one with sapphire blue eyes and chocolate brown hair."

"Yeah, what about Amaya?"

"She is not supposed to live."

"And this pertains to me... how exactly?"

She smirked at that question, pretending to hold a fire ball and throw it at me.

"That's how," she replied.

"Lemmie get this strait, you want _me_ to burn _Amaya_ just because of what she is?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Here's what I have to say to that," I said. "_Piss the fuck off you bitch._"

"You'll regret it," she warned, walking off.

**Amaya's POV**

"Lemmie get this strait, you want _me_ to burn _Amaya_ just because of what she is?" I heard Christian ask as I walk past the hall they were in. I stopped, listening closely.

"Yes," a woman's voice answered. What the hell?

"Here's what I have to say to that," Christian said. "_Piss the fuck off you bitch._"

Whoo-hoo, go Christian.

"You'll regret it," the woman warned, walking in the direction I was. When she saw me she gave a slight nod of her head and a smile. "Hello, Princess Reylanera."

"Hello, ma'am who wants Christian to murder me," I said coldly.

"So you heard part of our little discussion," she observed.

"No shit, Sherlock," I semi-shouted. A few heads turned when I said that, but I didn't care. "And whatever compulsion you intend to use, think twice. I've compulsed _Strigoi,_ so I'm not afraid of you. That is, of coarse, if you _are _a Strigoi only with colored contacts."

Me and my big mouth...

"Very observant of you. Yes, I do intend to compulse Christian Ozera, and yes, I am a Strigoi with contacts," she murmered in my ear. Well God damn it. She was another mother fucking cocharoach!

"One question," I began. "How the hell did you get past the wards?"

"I was originally Moroi, but I killed one of the weak Kindergarteners." she smirked. My stomach lurched, wanting to hit that bitch right there and then.

I walked away, agonized that the Strigoi had killed a Kindergartener. A _Kindergartener_. I had to alert Stan, Dimitri's replacement.

"Stan," I said urgently as I entered the room.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, looking up from some book.

"Another Strigoi has entered the school. And before you ask, no, I am not delusional. She was originally Moroi, but then drained a kid dry upon entering the gates. She has colored contacts," I explained.

"And you know this... how exactly?" he asked.

"First off, I overheard her trying to convince Christian to burn me, then I said that it wouldn't work and she might be a Strigoi with contacts, and finally, she confirmed it," I explained once again. He nodded, but looked unconcerned.

"Well, we have to get you some training," he said jokingly.

"Fuck the training! We need to take care of that fucking Strigoi before something bad happens!" I exclaimed. Realizing I had just screamed a profanity at a mentor, I quickly slapped my hand to my mouth.

"I understand, but you are still too weak," he told me strongly.

"Forget this. If you won't do anything about it, I will," I muttered, storming out the door. I saw Lissa looking at me, but she seemed dazed. Holy shit, she was compulsed. I felt hot, seeing flames surrounding me. I dropped on all fours, trying not to yelp in pain.

"I told you I would kill you," the Strigoi muttered, before I fell on me stomach and saw only black...

**Is the suspence killing you? If it is, then my mission is accomplished. So yay for me. I don't own anything except the essentials. Thanks for reading this lame story up until this point.**


	7. How Many of These Fuckers Are There!

**Chapter seven! I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own any of the characters, except for the main protangonist, Amaya. I own four of the books because I purchased them at Barnes & Nobles. Thanks for reading up until this point.**

**AMBullard: And I will continue writing if you continue reviewing :)**

_"I told you I would kill you," the Strigoi muttered, before I fell on me stomach and saw only black..._

"Amaya... _Amaya-!_" an urgent voice said and I felt my body being shaken. Slowly, my eyes opened, vision blurry at first but then it cleared.

"Huh...?" I said, sitting up. I got off my back... wait, _back?_ Last thing I remember is falling on my _stomach_.

"Oh thank God," Christian sighed in relief. I swiftly checked myself for burns, yep, there were burns, some merely sunburns, a small handful of blackened burns, and the back of my clothes were nearly gone, except my bra-thankfully- and my jeans. The legs were nearly history, well damn it all.

"Thank you," I whispered before hugging him. "Where's the bitch who killed the Kindergartener?"

"Right here, dhampoi," she said menencly behind me. "Oh, aren't I _rude!_ I didn't tell you my name. My name is Bianca Silverana."

"So... is there some kind of bet in the Strigoi world on whoever the hell can kill me?" I asked, standing up-I had already released Christian.

"Sort of." she gave an evil smirk. "Or whoever can make you go Strigoi. Whichever works for the higher-ups."

"Fuck the higher-ups, oh wait, I bet that's how they got you to do this anyways. You were probably a Blood Whore, weren't you? It would figure, you needed blood, they convinced you, so you gave into your whoriness (A/N You know whore-ee-ness) and decided on your own," I spat. Her pale face went red, I struck a nerve. I love striking nerves, especially in major ass holes like this shitty excuse as a Strigoi _Bianca_ is. Ah, the joy of annoying people.

"Heh, you actually did get something right about us," another fucking Strigoi laughed. _How the fuck are so many God damn Strigoi in the school if there are fucking __**wards**_?

I formed a fire ball in my hand, ready to throw it at one of these mother fuckers. A twisted smile formed across my lips, why not decapitate _while_ burning? I threw the fire at the male Strigoi's head, seeing it light up like Independance day.

Slowly, it burned. And he's down.

"Reylanera," Stan called from the training room. Bianca fled at the sound of a guardian, leaving the other Strigoi there. When Stan came into sight, he was apparently oblivious to the back of my shirt.

"Um... can I go change clothing?" I asked him, turning swiftly to show him what had happened.

"Be quick about it," he snapped. I nodded, running up to my dorm as fast as I could. Once in there, I took off my shirt and jeans, deciding to go with capris and a _**The Fray**_ (A/N one of my favorite bands) T-shirt. I also decided to change shoes, but when I looked at the mirror, I let out a scream. In blood, the sentence _We are coming for you, dhampoi. You can't escape us..._ was written. How many fuckers are there?

**So... how about this one? I was thinking about making everything just a dream, but then thought **_**She never got hit on the head or anything, so why just make it actually happen**_** so yeah. So peace out, and thanks for reading! (^.^)**


	8. Why Won't Anyone Believe Me?

**Chapter eight. Thanks AMBullard for reviewing on all chaps. Um... don't really know what to type. Don't own anything. Other than the basics and Amaya (which, by the way, is the name of my new puppy ^.^).**

**AMBullard: It's 'Rambling', but good try ^.^**

_"Be quick about it," he snapped. I nodded, running up to my dorm as fast as I could. Once in there, I took off my shirt and jeans, deciding to go with capris and a __**The Fray**__ (A/N one of my favorite bands) T-shirt. I also decided to change shoes, but when I looked at the mirror, I let out a scream. In blood, the sentence __**We are coming for you, dhampoi. You can't escape us...**____was written. How many fuckers are there?_

Why won't Strigoi just leave me alone? Maybe they were trying to make me comit suicide, but whichever it was, I didn't know.

"Miss Reylenera," Alberta called from my door.

"B-be out in a-a second," I stuttered back, walking to the door and opening it.

"Miss Reylanera, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said concerned. I motioned her in, showing her what was written on my mirror. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Wait, there was a signature in the very bottom right corner of it. _B.S_

"I know who left this death threat," I admitted. "She killed a Kindergartener to become Strigoi once she was in the school. Her name is Bianca Silverana. And by the looks of it, she was a Princess."

"Miss Reylanera! You should be ashamed of yourself for saying something about Princess Silverana! She was a very good friend of Queen Tatiana," she scolded.

"Pft, well _excuse me_!" I shouted, storming out the door. Why won't a soul in this whole damn school believe me?

**Christian's POV**

"Pft, well _excuse me_!" Amaya shouted before walking out the door. Wondering what the mess was about, I was an idiot and walked infront of her. Our heads collided (A/N I think that's how you spell it), with a loud _smack_.

"Ow," I muttered, holding a hand to my forehead.

"You idiot," she said.

"Stan was looking for you, he said _'Get Reylanera and tell her to hurry it up'_," I informed her. She nodded, fleeing to the training room. We had been avoiding eachother the best we could after last night, partially from the akwardness of it all. Once word she had said to Bianca was repeating in my mind, _'Whoriness'_ because I had laughed slightly when she had said that (A/N AMBullard, this is for you!).

**Okay, this is the end of eight. Short, I know. Here's a lame joke, how many people does it take to screw in a lightbulb? Most people say two, because one to get the light bulb and one to screw it in. But I never thought that was correct. AMBullard, if you want, I'll make you your own character, I know I've been asking, but now I really want to know. Also, say who you want to be in love with (just not Christian). You can make your character a boyfriend. Anyways, please review.**


	9. Getting a Little Territorial, Aren't We?

**Chapter nine! Don't own anything, never have never will. Please enjoy :)**

_"Stan was looking for you, he said 'Get Reylanera and tell her to hurry it up'," I informed her. She nodded, fleeing to the training room. We had been avoiding eachother the best we could after last night, partially from the akwardness of it all. Once word she had said to Bianca was repeating in my mind,__** 'Whoriness' **__because I had laughed slightly when she had said that (A/N AMBullard, this is for you!)._

"Mister Ozera," said Alberta calmly, passing by me and nodding her head slightly.

I just wandered around the school, (A/N partially because I have no clue what his scedual is... ^^') not wanting to go to class. I did pretty good at eluding the mentors.

Lunch came around three hours later. Amaya looked pissed when I saw her, but I didn't know why.

"Damn Strigoi..." Amaya grumbled as she passed by me.

"So you're the one they're after," mused Adrian, looking down at Amaya. "Little dhampoi. That doesn't sound as smooth as dhampir though."

"Back off, Ivashkov," I told him, stepping next to Amaya. He got an amused smirk on his face, which would have made me feel great if I could punch, or even better, burn, it off.

"Getting territorial are we?" He asked.

**Amaya's POV**

I sighed, some people are hopeless. Walking away to the feeding room, I sat next to a dopey girl with red hair. She was new, she didn't have nearly a dazed look as the rest of them.

I leaned down, my fangs pentatrating the skin in her neck. Removing my teeth, I began to suck her human blood out of her, but feeling guilty about taking a human's life source. When I was done, I got up and walked out. I was only there for a minute, because the message was making my appetite smaller and smaller...

"I said back off!" Christian shouted at Adrian. Adrian gave a lazy smile, glancing towards me.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Adrian snapped, smile vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Will you to give it a rest?" I asked, getting between then and pushing them apart. "God, you two act like first graders arguing over a box of crayons."

"Yep, and you're the box of the sixty-four pack, with the sharpener," laughed Adrian. I gave him a cold glare.

"Shut up Ivashkov," I spat, walking away.

"Don't think you've won, Ozera," muttered Adrian before I heard him walking away.

**For some reason, I think this is too damn short. Oh well. As I said from an earlyer chapter... DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! I feel better. Don't own anything... 'xcept for the essentials. Any questions, requests, and/or other things will be warmly accepted, except for flames.**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**I'm sorry to inform you, that apparently someone from the Fanfiction sent me a PM and said if I didn't finish this story within two days, that my account would get deleted. I was planning to make this the most epic chapter that would have taken three days, but apparently I cannot do that. So I am sorry Anna that this will be the end of Amaya the Dhampoi. The end of Osuwari-657. So as my last signature, this will be my last goodbye.**

** -Osu**

**P.S: Everything above was just a bunch of bullshit. I never got a PM, so we shall continue on to the story. Just wanted to be mean a little bit.**


	11. Who Put Strigoi Blood in the Punch Bowl?

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the last 'Chapter'. This is the last one for Amaya the Dhampoi, then I'm going to work on Fun in the Summer Sun. But I am thinking about making a Naruto Ff. I don't own anything, so yeah. Anyways, let's get to why you came here... to read this last Chapter!**

_"Don't think you've won, Ozera," muttered Adrian before I heard him walking away._

"Um, Amaya?" Christian asked uneasily.

"Yeah? What?" I replied. Then something clicked for me (A/N okay, I never read this in the book series, but there is a surprise event. And I never could find the fourth book, so yeah). Tomarrow night was the fucking prom, or as the mentors liked to call it, the pre-graduation ceremony.

"Will you g-"

"Sure, whatever," I agreed. He smiled slightly, walking away. Shit! I didn't have any good looking dresses for the '_Pre-graduation Ceremony_'.

Soon the day ended, so I just went up to my room. I changed into some gray sweat pants and a clean long sleeved shirt.

Gathering my worn clothes, I tossed them into a laundry basket and headed for the laundry room. Once I got there, I poured the detergent into the cylinder and dumped my clothes into the other part. I closed the lid and pressed the buttons (A/N I don't really do laundry, so yeah), and it started.

When it beeped, I transfered them to the dryer, turning the knob and pressing the button. It started.

"Hey, little dhampoi," greeted Adrian.

"Hey, douche-bag," I said coldly. He looked offended, but I didn't care.

"Now is that any way to treat someone who's going to take you shopping?" he asked.

"Feh, like _you'd _take me shopping," I laughed.

"Not me anyways. My great aunt offered to take you," he said. Whoa whoa whoa, lemmie get this strait. Queen _Tatiana_ offered to take _me_ shopping? I though she hated me too.

"Um, okay. When?" I asked, still kind of shocked.

"Whenever you get your laundry done." he walked away. The machine stopped and I took the warm and dry clothes out, putting them back into my basket. I swiftly walked upstairs, opening the door and setting the basket next to my night stand.

Calmly walking out, I was met by Adrian. He walked one way and I followed.

"So, why did she offer to buy me stuff?" I asked, not understanding.

"Little dhampoi, let's just say her and your mother were close friends," he sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking a swig out of his metal flask. "Hey, you use it too."

"Use what?"

"Spirit. I can tell," he said. "Only your aura is a mixture. It has some gold, some red, and some blue."

"And yours is gold," I observed. He nodded.

"Adrian," greeted the 'Queen'. Her attention snapped to me, and I tried my best to hide my surprise at the kindness in her voice. "Princess Reylenera."

"Queen Tatiana," I greeted kindly, giving a slight nod. She smiled, motioning for us to get into the Ford SUV. It was about mid-morning for humans, but it was around our cerfew. It was silent for a few minutes, but I was curios about what Adrian had said about my mother. "Queen Tatiana, Adr-Lord Ivashkov informed me that you and my mother were close."

"Yes. Heather and I were very close. It was very sorrowful when she was forced to become a Strigoi," she agreed. "But there was something she had said when we last confronted her... in her Strigoi state. She had said '_Make sure Amaya and Jason stay safe. Safe away from the monsters we are_'."

"Who is Jason?" Adrian asked.

"Amaya's dhampir brother," she said with a chuckle.

"I have a brother?" I asked. I knew I had an older Moroi sister that had gone Strigoi long ago, but I wasn't aware of a brother.

"Yes. He is in the seventh grade," she informed me. I nodded, but not understanding all the way.

Several more silent minutes past when the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. I looked in awe at a giant mall with many bright lights, but then I shuddered. Imagine the elctricity bill.

"Are you cold?" Adrian asked. I shook my head.

"Just thinking about the electricity of this place," I answered truthfully. Even in sunlight, it looked like a mini Las Vegas.

"Well, we need to find you some... _desirable_ clothing," said Queen Tatiana. I let out a small chuckle when she paused. We all piled out of the car, three Guardians, Tatiana, Adrian, and myself.

Walking into the door, there was a shop that looked promising. Queen Tatana, noticing the spark in my eye, motioned her Guardians to go in the direction I was looking. We went into it, me looking at all the dresses.

One caught my eye, a blue, red, and gold one (A/N coincidence? I don't think so). The main color of it was blue with red and gold sequence. It was strapless and would've went down to my ankles.

**Narrorater's POV**

Two hours after shopping...

**Christian's POV**

I stared at my ceiling from my bed, it was one O'clock in the afternoon, but our AM. Things were rushing through my brain, my parents, Tasha, Lissa, Rose, Ivashkov, Belivok, the Strigoi, the academy, and Amaya. Two pairs of footsteps went by my dorm, and a bag ruffling.

I ignored it and fell asleep.

**Amaya's POV**

Exhausted, I opened my dorm room, layed my dress, necklace, and shoes on a chair. I quickly fell asleep once I was comfortably in bed.

I walked along the side of the shore at a beach, I think it was South Padre Island in Texas. I was dressed in a green and black bikini with white T-shirt over my torso. My hair was put up in a pony-tail and I was barefoot. Christian was walking towards me in a black under-armor shirt and red swim trunks, look of confusion on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How did I get here?" he questioned.

"I don't really know..." my voice trailed off.

"Oh, hey Amaya," greeted Adrian. His face went cold when he looked at Christian. "Ozera."

"No fighting in this whacked out dream!" I exclaimed.

"So you're mindlessly walking in dreams," said Adrian.

"Walking in... dreams?" Christian asked. Adrian nodded.

"It's something I'm best at when using Spirit. Lissa can heal, I can walk dreams... and you can use compulsion on Strigoi like you were using it on a human," Adrian mused, but them he smirked, "Nice choice of clothing... and location."

"Well, while we're here, might as well swim in the dream sea." I smiled, lifting my T-shirt over my head, tossing it in an emtpy chair, and running into the water. Childish as I might have acted, the water felt good... even in the chilly night. Christian and Adrian glanced at eachother before walking into the water. "So, Adrian. You said my aura was red, gold and blue. I know I use fire and Spirit, but does the blue mean I use water too?"

"Possibly." he shrugged his shoulders. I felt something wrap around my ankle, pulling me under the water's surface. Going deeper, deeper. It was getting hard to remain concious, then I only saw black...

I shot up in my bed, gasping heavily and placing a hand to my neck.

**Christian's POV**

"Amaya!" I shouted, shooting up. I looked around, no sand, no water, and most importantly, no Adrian. Feeling relieved, I layed back down, sighing. Just a dream. Just a dream. Slowly, my eyes closed, sleeping through the rest of the day without a deam.

**Amaya's POV**

_'Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!'_

"Ugh... sunset already?" I groaned, punching the button. Dragging my sleepy ass up, I took off my pants, shirt, and undergarments, replacing them with new clothes. I looked at my mother's necklace, a gold chain with a yinyang, the white made of pure diamond, and the black with very, very dark sapphire. I decided to wear it, I mean, might as well right? A yanking brush through the hair, light blue eyeshadow, and I was done, rushing out the door, but hiding the yinyang under my shirt.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, mostly because my mind was in God knows where.

Closing the door of my dorm, I took off shirt, pants, and bra (A/N because the dress had cups, so yeah), sliding the dress over my head and zipping the zipper at the side. Now for the shoes, they were one inch heels. I put them on my feet, strapping them and standing up evenly. Walking to the mirror, I decided to do something with the brown mess known as hair. Brushing it out to where it was smooth and strait.

I looked at a pink-red bottle, perfume. Picking it up, I took off the lid and sniffed it, it smelled like cherries, apples, and roses. I directed it at my neck and chest, pressing down on the nozzle. The liquid inside shot at me, mist settling where I had intended it to land.

"You ready?" Christian called from my door. I set the bottle down and opened the door. He was in dark blue jeans and a black button-up shirt.

"Yep," I confirmed. We walked to the gymnasium, which was colorfully decorated with streamers, balloons, and banners. There were two tables, one for dhampirs, and one for Moroi. I'm guessing the Morois' punch was 'spiked'. When a Moroi drink is spiked, there is blood in there.

"Want punch?" he offered. I nodded with a smile. There was loud music, which made me kinda thinking the mentors didn't plan this. I sighed, it was a shame Rose wasn't here, but she just _had_ to go after Dimirti, the douche who tried to kill us. I looked around, sighing when I saw Eddie and Lissa happily talking.

"Why so glum?" asked a girl's voice.

"It's nothing Mia," I said truthfully. "Just pissed about all the damn Strigoi attacks. That's all."

"Yeah. I know." her voice got softer, and I shuddered. The Strigoi had murdered her mother, and they had taken mine. My father, shit I don't know where he is. Christian returned with two Solo cups of the spiked punch. He handed me one, taking a sip of his own. I slowly sipped mine... but the blood in the punch wasn't human, dhampir, nor Moroi. It tasted too sweet and less metalic. That's when I spit it back into my cup.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"No, it has Strigoi blood in it. Don't drink anymore," I ordered. He spit his mouthfull of punch into the cup.

"Um, let's get the dhampir punch," suggested Mia. I nodded, tossing the cup in the garbage and strolling on over to the dhampir table. Grabbing a cup and the handle of the ladle, I poured the liquid into the cup, tasting it to make sure it didn't have any blood in it. When it got the 'Okay' from my tounge, I started to take more sips.

"That's one whacky dream you had huh, Amaya?" asked Adrian, walking over and his metal flask. I nodded, but scrunched my nose a little bit. How much has he been drinking? It smelled like vodka, but mixed with whiskey.

"What exactly is in that?" I asked, motioning to the container he was holding.

"Oh this? Bit of EverClear and Captain Morgan," he explained. Just as I thought, minus the whiskey part. Sighing, I walked over to the area that would have been good as a dance floor, only the cement was way too jagged for regular party-goers who slide all around the floor in tennis shoes. They'd fall flat on their face.

Christian walked up from behind me, grabbing my shoulder and steering me to the floor.

The rest of the 'night' went by fantastically. Christian and I danced and laughed, and I almost made a guy spill his punch on himself.

"Students, the pre-graduation ceremony is over. Please go to your dorms," Alberta screeched. Everyone went out, and I went too, fingers intertwined with Christian's.

When we stopped infront of my dorm room, I could tell I was a crimson red, whiched amused Christian.

"Still too timid?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No," I defended myself, pushing my lips against his. Shocked by my sudden action, I felt his mouth open in a silent gasp. I took the opportunity to slip my tounge in, laughing inwardly to myself.

Oh, but little did I know, that the end of my academy life, was just the beginning of a Moroi/dhampir versus Strigoi war...

**And I end here! Does the suspence still linger? But yay! Finished! As I said, I'm going to do a Naruto Fanfic. And I'm going to update The New Team Member and Kagome's Reincarnation. I guess I should be thanking you now. Thank you Anna, AnimeDoggy, and MyVampireLover for reviewing. Thank you to all of you who read this 'till the end. And uh, sorry for the trick ^^'. So yeah. Don't be expecting **_**First Day at Court**_** for a while. That's the name of Chapter one in Fun in the Summer Sun! So bye!**


End file.
